


Jemand, der für Dich da ist

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual spanking, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Krimi, Kuschelspanking ;-), Light Spanking, M/M, Male Slash, Second Kiss, Some Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: „War das eine Drohung oder ein Versprechen, Thiel?”„Dem Professor gehört sicher ab und an mal der "Hintern versohlt" ...”Axel Prahl imInterviewzum 30. Tatort aus Münster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).

> Liebe cricri, hier kommt jetzt das erste Kapitel deines Geburtstagsgeschenkes. ♥ Ich hoffe sehr, dass du etwas Spaß beim Lesen hast. ♥
> 
> Ich glaube, die Geschichte wird stellenweise ziemlich emotional, seufz. Es kann sein, dass sich die Kapitelanzahl (wie oft bei meinen Mehrteilern *hust*) doch noch ein bisschen ändert. Wie die Geschichte endet und so, weiß ich, und ich freue mich auf das Ende. :-D  
Eine kleine Szene der Geschichte habe ich bereits vor über 2 1/2 Jahren geschrieben, diese wird (stark überarbeitet) in einem der späteren Kapitel vorkommen. :-) 
> 
> Diese [Zeichnung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776524/chapters/46883629) von morozova mag ich sehr, vor allem Thiels Gesichtsausdruck. :-D Auch morozovas andere Zeichnungen finde ich toll. ♥

„'Tschuldigung, Nadeshda.” Thiel hatte schon wieder vergessen, sich beim Gähnen die Hand vor den Mund zu halten. Es war Samstagmorgen, noch nicht richtig hell, der Schlaf hing ihm noch voll in den Knochen, und am liebsten hätte er sich direkt zurück in sein Bett gelegt und weiter geschlafen. Aber ging ja leider nicht, sie fuhren gerade zu einem Tatort. Es gab einen Toten in der Nähe des Aasees, Harald Fischer, ein Obdachloser.

„Kein Problem, Chef.” Nadeshda machte auch nicht gerade den Eindruck, als hätte sie allzu viel Schlaf abgekommen. Sie kramte eine Bäckertüte aus ihrer Tasche hervor und hielt sie ihm lächelnd hin. „Es ist noch ein kleines Stück Hörnchen übrig. Möchten Sie vielleicht ...?”

„Oh, ja, gerne. Dankeschön”, murmelte er leicht verlegen und griff zu. Zum Frühstücken war er noch nicht gekommen. Als er den ersten Bissen zu sich genommen hatte, trauerte er seinem Bett gleich ein bisschen weniger hinterher.

Thiel betrachtete den Toten, der rücklings auf dem Boden lag. Sehr schmal war er, eigentlich fast mager, vor allem im Gesicht. Neben seinem Kopf hatte sich eine riesige Blutlache gebildet, und an der Stirn klaffte ziemlich mittig eine kleine blutige Wunde. Vom Aussehen her hätte Thiel Herrn Fischer auf keinen Fall für einen Obdachlosen gehalten. Ungepflegt war er nicht, er trug einen schwarzen Pullover, eine beige Stoffhose, dazu schwarze eigentlich ganz schicke Schuhe, alles war sauber.  
Fischer war 64 Jahre alt, Thiel hätte ihn eher ein paar Jahre älter geschätzt, das Leben auf der Straße hatte ihn vermutlich etwas schneller altern lassen.

„Guten Morgen.” Karl Petersen, der ebenfalls obdachlos war und vorhin die Polizei verständigt hatte, war kreidebleich im Gesicht. Auch Petersens Erscheinungsbild war ordentlich und sauber.

„Guten Morgen, Thiel mein Name, das ist meine Kollegin Frau Krusenstern. Sie kannten Herrn Fischer?”

„Ja, klar, ich kannte Harry gut. Wir waren zwar keine dicken Kumpels, aber ab und zu haben wir halt mal das ein oder andere Wort miteinander gewechselt und ein Bierchen zusammen getrunken. Wobei es bei ihm ja leider selten bei nur einem Bier geblieben ist.”

„Wie lange hat Herr Fischer bereits auf der Straße gelebt, wissen Sie das?”

„Puh, ganz genau weiß ich es nicht, aber es müssen schon so einige Jährchen gewesen sein. Seine Frau hat ihn damals verlassen und ist mit der gemeinsamen Tochter Marie in die Schweiz gezogen, danach ist er krank geworden, also im Kopf, Depressionen, schlimme Sache. Erst hat er seine Arbeit verloren, dann seine Wohnung. Na ja, wenigstens hat er seit zwei Jahren wieder sporadischen Kontakt zur Marie gehabt, das hat ihm Kraft gegeben. Ist eine gescheite junge Frau, sie will sogar studieren.”

Thiel hatte zwei Fotos von Marie gesehen, die Herr Fischer bei sich getragen hatte. Eins aus Kindertagen, da war Marie vielleicht zwei oder drei Jahre alt gewesen und hatte auf einem Schaukelpferd gesessen, und eins, das noch recht aktuell sein musste. Eine hübsche junge Frau. Sie war bereits informiert worden.  
Ließ ihn nicht völlig kalt, was Petersen da gerade erzählt hatte, was sicher auch ein wenig daran lag, dass er ganz leichte Parallelen zu seinem eigenem Leben sah. An das schwarze Loch, in das er kopfüber nach der Trennung gestürzt war, erinnerte er sich nur zu gut, zum Glück war keine richtige Depression daraus geworden, Stück für Stück war er wieder nach oben geklettert. Aber manchmal stolperte er für kurze Zeit wieder rein, immer dann, wenn er zu lange nachdachte, darüber, dass Lukas so schrecklich weit weg war und so.

„War Herr Fischer Alkoholiker?” Petersen hatte ja eben schon so eine Andeutung gemacht, und der Geruch, der von dem Toten ausgeströmt wurde, war doch penetrant.

„Ja, leider. Er hat einfach nicht den Absprung geschafft, auch wenn er es Marie zuliebe mehrmals versucht hat.”

„Verstehe. Herr Petersen, Sie haben vorhin beobachtet, dass Herr Fischer attackiert worden ist?”

„Ich habe dort hinten gelegen und ein Nickerchen gemacht.” Er deutete zu einer Bank, die schätzungsweise ungefähr dreißig Meter entfernt war.  
„Dann bin ich aufgewacht und habe mehrere Männerstimmen gehört, darunter Harrys, die anderen Stimmen waren mir unbekannt. Die Männer klangen jung, vielleicht so nach Anfang Zwanzig. Na ja, ich habe nachgeguckt, woher die Stimmen kommen. Ich konnte nicht alles erkennen, war ja noch dunkel und alles weiter weg, aber da waren drei Kerle, die sich mit Harry in der Wolle hatten, und einer davon, so ein Großer, hat ihn immer wieder umher gestoßen.”

„Haben Sie mitbekommen, weshalb gestritten wurde?”

„Nee, ich habe nur einzelne Wörter verstanden, sie haben ihn wieder und wieder als dreckigen Penner beschimpft, und Harry hat mehrere Male ‚Ihr Arschlöcher’ gebrüllt. Irgendwann ...” Petersen stoppte kurz. „Scheiße! Ich hatte so einen Schiss, deswegen bin ich starr liegen geblieben und habe mich nicht getraut, das Handy rauszuholen, ich dachte, die könnten das vielleicht sehen. Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!”

„Das ist wirklich verständlich.” Petersen war zwar nicht ganz so schmächtig wie Harald Fischer, aber auch eher ein schmaler Typ. Und was hätte er allein gegen drei ganz offensichtlich aggressive und gewaltbereite Kerle ausrichten sollen?

„Wir machen dich jetzt kalt, du Scheißpenner!” Petersen fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Das hat einer von denen gerufen, und der Große hat ihn dann wieder mehrmals geschubst, so lange, bis Harry gefallen ist. Danach haben die Typen dreckig gelacht, haben etwas geredet, was ich nicht verstanden habe, und irgendwann sind die halt abgehauen. Ich hatte so eine verdammte Scheißangst, dass die nochmal zurück kommen, deswegen bin ich bestimmt noch fünf Minuten oder länger regungslos liegen geblieben. Verfluchte Scheiße!”

„Was ist dann geschehen, Herr Petersen?”

„Scheiße!”

„Möchten Sie lieber eine kurze Pause machen?”

„Nee, geht schon. Ich bin zu Harry hingegangen, hab ihn angeschrien, immer wieder, ich habe an ihm rum gezerrt und auf ihm rum gedrückt. Er ... er hat aber nicht reagiert, dann habe ich seinen Puls gemessen und ... Scheiße! Dann hab' ich endlich nach meinem Handy gegriffen, zum Glück hab ichs abends bei Birgit wieder abgeholt, da hab' ichs nämlich aufgeladen.”

„Birgit?”

„Eine gute Freundin, die mir ab und zu etwas unter die Arme greift. Ich kann dort regelmäßig meine Wäsche waschen, mein Handy aufladen und so. Wenn's im Winter eiskalt ist, darf ich auch mal für ein paar Tage bei ihr schlafen.”

„Verstehe.” Erklärte die saubere und ordentliche Kleidung.

Jetzt grinste Petersen und eine Zahnlücke wurde sichtbar. „Wir sind aber nur platonisch befreundet.” Er wurde schnell wieder ernst. „Ach, ich habe ja was vergessen. Der Große, der Harry so lange gestoßen hat, bis er gefallen ist, hat auch zwischendurch was nach Harry geworfen, sah zumindest so aus von den Handbewegungen her. Aber ich konnte nicht erkennen, was.”

Hm, das würde eventuell die kleine Wunde an der Stirn des Toten erklären. Ein mögliches Wurfgeschoss war bisher nicht gefunden worden.

Petersen konnte die Männer leider nur sehr vage beschreiben. Zwei hatten eine normale Figur, einer war etwas kräftiger. Er glaubte, dass alle dunkle Kleidung getragen hatten, der „Große” außerdem Handschuhe. Na ja, der Sommer war ja fast vorbei, und nachts war es meistens recht frisch. Genauere Details hatte er leider nicht erkennen können.

„Guten Morgen”, begrüßte Nadeshda Boerne und Frau Haller.

„Morgen, Frau Haller. Moin, Herr Professor.”

Frau Haller nickte Nadesha und ihm lächelnd zu. „Guten Morgen.”

„Guten Morgen.” Boerne ging neben Fischer in die Hocke.

„Danke, Herr Petersen.” Thiel gab ihm die Hand. „Melden Sie sich bitte bei uns, falls Ihnen noch irgendwas einfällt.”

„Klar, mach' ich. Und bitte kriegen Sie die Scheißkerle, wer weiß, auf wen die es als Nächstes abgesehen haben.”

„Wir geben unser Bestes“, versprach Nadeshda.

Er beugte sich ein Stück zu Boerne runter. „Und?”

„Und, Thiel? Ich weiß ja, dass Sie kein großer Freund von Nebensätzen sind, jedoch ...”

„Mann, Sie wissen doch, was ich meine! Können Sie schon irgendwas zur Todesursache sagen?”

„Ich vermute, dass der starke Blutverlust zum Tod geführt hat, Genaueres kann ich Ihnen aber, wie vermutlich auch Sie verstehen werden, erst in einigen Stunden nach der Obduktion mitteilen.”

„Gut, dann bis später.” Ab ins Präsidium.

Thiel schenkte Nadeshda und sich selbst einen Kaffee ein, ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl plumpsen, und dachte nach.  
War da ein Streit zwischen Halbstarken und einem Obdachlosen eskaliert? Hatte der „Große” einfach so Handschuhe angehabt oder extra, weil die drei das Ganze geplant hatten? War Herr Fischer ein Zufallsopfer gewesen oder hatten sie ihn sich bewusst ausgesucht? Hätte es sonst irgendeinen anderen von der Straße getroffen? Hatten sich die Typen daran aufgegeilt, dass sie einen „Penner” fertig gemacht hatten und dieser vor ihren Augen „verreckt” war? Übergriffe auf Obdachlose gab es ja immer mal wieder, bereits mehrere Male waren Obdachlose in Deutschland angezündet worden. Abscheuliche Taten, die ihm nahe gingen.

Die Fingerabdrücke, die sich auf Fischers Pullover befanden, gehörten Petersen. Klar, der hatte ja erzählt, dass er auf Fischer herum gedrückt und an ihm gezogen hatte. Petersen war vorbestraft, mehrere kleinere Diebstähle, nichts Weltbewegendes und alles schon länger her.  
Auch auf Fischers Hose waren Fingerabdrücke, diese hatten sie nicht zuordnen können.

Nachmittags tauchte eine weitere Zeugin im Präsidium auf, Frau Haas. „Ich bin mit Ben, also mit meinem Hund, eine kleine ganz frühe Morgenrunde gelaufen, so gegen halb fünf. Plötzlich habe ich gehört, dass sich welche irgendwo in der Nähe unterhalten, es waren Männerstimmen. Gesehen habe ich niemanden, und ehrlich gesagt habe ich mich dann auch schnell wieder aus dem Staub gemacht, man weiß ja nie, wer sich so um die Uhrzeit draußen herum treibt.”

„Haben Sie etwas von der Unterhaltung verstanden?”

„Nein, leider nicht, dafür waren die wohl doch zu weit entfernt, aber ich habe gehört, wie einer ‚Penner’ gerufen hat. Ich habe vermutet, dass da irgendwelche jungen besoffenen Typen miteinander streiten, vielleicht nach einem Discobesuch.”

„Und mehr als das Wort Penner haben Sie nicht verstanden?”

„Nein.”

„Okay, vielen Dank.”

Kurz nachdem Frau Haas gegangen war, rief Boerne an, weil die Obduktion abgeschlossen war. Thiel besprach sich noch einen Moment mit Nadeshda, dann verabschiedete er sich für heute von ihr und machte sich auf den Weg zum Leichenbunker.

„Wo ist denn Frau Haller?”

„Sie hat mich darum gebeten, früher Feierabend machen zu dürfen.”

„Und Sie waren damit einverstanden?”

„Sicher, Thiel, ich bin doch kein Unmensch.”

„Na ja, dazu sag' ich jetzt besser nichts.”

Boerne grinste breit. „Alberich hat heute ein Date.”

„Ui, verstehe.” Vielleicht wurde ja was Ernstes draus. Würde er Frau Haller gönnen.

Boernes Vermutung hatte sich als richtig heraus gestellt. Harald Fischer war durch den hohen Blutverlust gestorben. Bei seinem Sturz musste er ziemlich unglücklich aufgekommen sein, er hatte sich dabei starke Kopfverletzungen zugezogen. Jede Menge Alkohol hatte er im Blut gehabt, was keine große Überraschung war.

„In der Wunde an der Stirn befand sich dieses winzige weiße Teilchen hier, mit dem bloßen Augen kaum sichtbar.”

„Sieht irgendwie aus wie ein Stück ... Porzellan.”

„Das sieht nicht nur so aus, sondern ist auch Porzellan.”

„Oh.” War es das, was nach Fischer geworfen worden war und ihn auch getroffen hatte? Irgendein Gegenstand aus Porzellan? Welcher Gegenstand könnte das gewesen sein? Hatten die Typen den extra oder zufällig bei sich gehabt? „Okay, dann danke erstmal, Boerne.”

„Herr Thiel?” Boerne knöpfte seinen Kittel auf.

„Ja?” 

„Falls Sie jetzt auch Feierabend machen, kann ich Sie nach Hause fahren.”

Er zögerte mit einer Antwort. In Boernes Auto war er schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr mitgefahren. Seit _der Sache_ verstanden Boerne und er sich nicht mehr so gut. Nicht, dass sie sich davor jemals wirklich gut verstanden hatten, aber seit _der Sache_ vor fast einem Jahr war alles noch ein bisschen schwieriger geworden zwischen ihnen.  
  
Die Klemm hatte ganz spontan beschlossen, nach einem gelösten Fall im kleinen Rahmen bei sich daheim ihren Geburtstag nachzufeiern, und Thiel hatte die Einladung zwar angekommen und war hingegangen, aber ihm war eigentlich so ganz und gar nicht nach Feiern zumute gewesen. Boerne hatte sich nämlich ein paar Stunden zuvor fast den Arsch wegschießen lassen, und er hätte Boerne diesen am liebsten kräftig versohlt vor Zorn, und weil er so eine unglaubliche Angst um ihn gehabt hatte.  
Mit mürrischer Miene hatte er da gesessen und Bier getrunken, eins nach dem anderen. So viel trank er sonst nie, aber an dem Abend hatte er das irgendwie gebraucht.

Der Herr Professor war im Gegensatz zu ihm bestens drauf gewesen, und hatte sich natürlich mehrmals fröhlich und stolz damit gebrüstet, dass er zur Aufklärung des Falls beigetragen hatte.

Ein Bier nach dem anderen hatte Thiel sich rein gekippt, so lange bis ihm kotzübel gewesen war.  
Als sich Boerne, ebenfalls arg angeheitert, zur späten Stunde verabschiedet hatte, war er ihm leicht torkelnd und immer noch stinksauer in den Flur gefolgt, und hatte ihn eine Spur zu grob am Arm gepackt. _„Machen Sie so etwas gefälligst nie wieder, Boerne, verstanden?!”_

_„Was fällt Ihnen denn ein, Thiel? Lassen Sie mich auf der Stelle los!”_

_„Was fällt IHNEN denn ein, sich in solch eine Gefahr zu begeben?”_

_„Sie haben wirklich Angst um mich gehabt, hm?”_

_„Scheiße, ja, Sie Arschloch!”_

Na ja, und danach war es halt irgendwie passiert. War kein richtiger Kuss gewesen, also, keiner mit Zunge oder so. Aber sie hatten sich _geküsst_, ihre Lippen hatten sich zumindest eindeutig berührt. Von wem der Kuss oder besser gesagt das Küsschen zuerst ausgegangen war, wusste er nicht. Tausende Male hatte er bereits darüber nachgedacht, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr an die Sekunden vor diesem Küsschen erinnern, die waren wie ausgelöscht.  
Er war ja so betrunken gewesen, und das war alles so schnell gegangen ... Vielleicht hatte er ja vor lauter Erleichterung, dass Boerne nichts passiert war, und natürlich weil er sternhagelvoll gewesen war, Boerne kurz auf die Wange küssen wollen (was auch schon peinlich genug gewesen wäre) und versehentlich stattdessen die Lippen getroffen? Und Boerne war so überrascht gewesen, dass er den Kuss im Reflex kurz erwidert hatte? Vielleicht war es so gewesen, vielleicht auch ganz anders.

Danach hatten sie beide die Wohnung von der Klemm verlassen, und hatten sich in getrennten Taxis nach Hause fahren lassen.

Sie hatten über _die Sache_ gesprochen, am nächsten Tag dann, als sie wieder nüchtern gewesen waren. Erst hatte er ja überlegt, das Ganze einfach totzuschweigen, aber die Neugier war zu groß gewesen, er hatte dann doch wissen wollen, was überhaupt wirklich passiert war.  
Aber auch Boerne wusste nicht, wie genau es abgelaufen war, wer wen und so.

_„Vermutlich haben Sie für einen Moment, so betrunken wie Sie gewesen sind, das Gleichgewicht verloren, sind gegen mich ... gefallen, Herr Thiel, und so ist es wohl ... passiert.”_

_„Na ja, könnte aber auch sein, dass Sie ... gefallen sind.”_ Das war wahrscheinlich das absurdeste Gespräch, das er bis dato geführt hatte. 

_„Das bezweifle ich ja stark.”_

_„Ach ja, und warum?”_

_„Nun ja, ich bin nicht halb so betrunken gewesen wie Sie.”_

_„Aber immerhin betrunken genug, dass Sie sich ebenfalls nicht mehr an Details erinnern können!”_

_„Wie auch immer, es ist passiert, und ... nun ja, und es ...”_

_„Und es wird nicht nochmal passieren. Das wollten Sie doch bestimmt gerade sagen?”_

Boerne hatte langsam genickt. _„Ja.”_

_„Gut.”_

Von wegen gut! Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte es ihn wahnsinnig geärgert, dass das kleine Küsschen ganz offensichtlich nur ein völlig unbedeutender Ausrutscher für Boerne gewesen war. Na ja, aber was war es denn für _ihn_ gewesen? Darüber hatte er damals nicht genauer nachdenken wollen. Und das wollte er ehrlich gesagt eigentlich auch jetzt noch nicht. Nee, auf keinen Fall wollte er das. Weil ... ach, brachte ja eh nichts. 

Jedenfalls war seitdem sein Geduldsfaden, was Boerne betraf, noch deutlich dünner geworden als ohnehin schon, und riss noch viel viel schneller.

  
  


„Was ist nun, Thiel?”

Na ja, war ein langer Tag gewesen und er war tierisch müde. „Okay, fahren Sie mich heim.”

„In Ordnung.”

  
  


„Boerne, können Sie mal da vorne an der Tanke halten? Ich brauch jetzt echt noch 'nen Kaffee.”

„Sicher, Thiel.”

„Danke.” 

  
  


Der Kaffee schmeckte mittelprächtig, aber immerhin war er günstig gewesen. Thiel grübelte darüber nach, was er gleich daheim essen könnte, sein Magen knurrte schon ständig. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich ne Tiefkühlpizza in den Backofen werfen, das war wenigstens nicht aufwendig und ging schnell.

Plötzlich beschleunigte Boerne das Tempo des Autos, wenige Sekunden später bremste er abrupt ab.

„Scheiße, Boerne, was machen Sie denn da?”

„Ich dachte, ich schaffe es noch über die grüne Ampel. Hätte ich ja auch, wenn das Auto vor mir einen winzigen Hauch schneller gewesen wäre.”

„Mann, fahren Sie bitte ein bisschen vorsichtiger, fast hätte ich mir den Kaffee über den Pullover geschüttet.”

„Nun ja, der hat ohnehin eine dringende Wäsche nötig. Außerdem kann ich nun wirklich nichts dafür, dass Sie keinen Deckel genommen haben.”

_Idiot!_

Wieder fuhr Boerne plötzlich schneller und wieder bremste er abrupt.

Und diesmal schwappte tatsächlich etwas Kaffee über und landete auf seinem Pulli. „Scheiße, Boerne, wenn Sie das jetzt nochmal bringen, dann ... dann ...”

„Was ist denn dann, Thiel, hm?” Boerne klang amüsiert.

„Dann leg ich Sie übers Knie!”

„Oh.” Die Ampel sprang auf Grün um, Boerne fuhr los.

Bevor er sich gleich noch mehr versaute, trank er den restlichen Kaffee lieber in einem Zug aus. Na ja, besonders groß war der Fleck auf seinem Pulli nicht und waschen musste er morgen eh mal, trotzdem ärgerte er sich.

An der nächsten roten Ampel hielt Boerne ganz normal.

Na also! Ging doch!

„War das eine Drohung oder ein Versprechen, Thiel?”

„Hä, was?” Drohung? Versprechen? Von was sabbelte der denn schon wieder?

„Haben Sie tatsächlich ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen, mich übers Knie zu legen?”

„Ähm, nee.” Das hatte er halt wütend so daher gesagt.

„Schade eigentlich.”

_Wie bitte? Schade?!_ „Jetzt sagen Sie bloß, Sie stehen auf sowas?” Der Herr Professor war doch echt immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut! Wobei, der erlaubte sich gerade vermutlich einfach nur einen kleinen Spaß, oder? Wahrscheinlich, ja. Bestimmt nur ein dummer Scherz.

„Würde es Ihnen denn ... gefallen, wenn es so wäre?”

„Quatsch!” Nervös lachte er drauflos. Wieso wurde ihm denn jetzt schlagartig so furchtbar warm? „Natürlich nicht!” Hastig wollte er noch einen Schluck Kaffee trinken, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass der Becher schon leer war.

Boerne fing ebenfalls zu lachen an. „Sie hätten mal eben Ihr Gesicht sehen sollen.”

„Haha, wie witzig.” Also wirklich nur ein dämlicher Scherz, hatte er sich ja gedacht.

Die Ampel wurde grün, Boerne fuhr weiter. „Herr Thiel?”

„Ja?”

„Darf ich fragen, weshalb Sie plötzlich so rot sind?”

„Keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich vom Lachen oder weil die Luft hier drin etwas stickig ist.” Was fragte der denn so doof? Und wie konnte der das überhaupt sehen, obwohl er nach vorne schaute?

„Also, ich kann das ja so gar nicht bestätigen mit der stickigen Luft. Aber wenn Sie möchten, schalte ich gerne die Klimaanlage für Sie ein.”

„Nee, sind ja jetzt eh gleich da.” Zum Glück! Er war froh, dass Boerne für den Rest der Fahrt den Mund hielt, und noch froher war er, als die Fahrt zu Ende war.

  
  


„Danke fürs Fahren. Gute Nacht, Boerne.”

„Gute Nacht.” Boerne schob den Schlüssel ins Türschloss. „Ach, und Herr Thiel?”

„Ja?”

„Um noch Ihre Frage zu beantworten: Finden Sie es heraus, wenn Sie möchten.” Dann verschwand Boerne in seine Wohnung.

Und Thiel blieb noch einen Moment im Treppenhaus stehen und fragte sich, ob er das gerade eben geträumt hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen vielen vielen Dank für die lieben Kommentare und für die zahlreichen Kudos! ♥ Ich bin etwas überwältigt, muss ich sagen. 
> 
> Das zweite Kapitel ist einen Tag früher fertig geworden, als ich dachte. :-)

Thiel bückte sich und durchsuchte ein weiteres Mal die Waschtrommel, aber die zweite Socke blieb verschwunden. Na ja, vielleicht würde sie ja irgendwann irgendwo wieder auftauchen. Wenn nicht, wäre das auch kein Drama, schwarze Socken hatte er schließlich reichlich, und diese hatte eh ein kleines Loch gehabt. Okay, viele seiner Socken hatten Löcher.

Er gähnte herzhaft. Gleich brauchte er noch einen großen starken Kaffee, die zwei Tassen nach dem Aufstehen hatten nicht gereicht. War ganz schön spät geworden gestern. Von daheim aus hatte er nochmal kurz mit Nadeshda telefoniert, danach hatte er bei einer Diskothek nach der anderen angerufen und nachgefragt, ob vielleicht in der Nacht von Freitag auf Samstag drei vermutlich jüngere und dunkel gekleidete Männer, einer davon größer als die anderen beiden, irgendwie negativ aufgefallen waren, rumgepöbelt hatten oder so. Fehlanzeige. In einem Club war eine kleine harmlose Rangelei zwischen zwei Männern beobachtet worden, natürlich hatte der ein oder andere Gast zu viel gebechert und natürlich waren überall haufenweise Gäste in dunkler Kleidung dagewesen, aber eine Dreiergruppe in dunkler Kleidung, die sich daneben benommen hatte, war nirgends aufgefallen. Nadeshda hatte sich währenddessen Bars und Lokale vorgenommen, auch da nichts.  
Leider war die Beschreibung der drei Typen, die sie durch Petersen bekommen hatten, ja echt recht vage. Immerhin wussten sie aber, dass die Mistkerle zu dritt gewesen waren. 

So, nur noch das eine T-Shirt und sein Pullover, dann war er fertig mit Wäscheaufhängen. Ah, sehr gut, der Kaffeefleck war komplett rausgegangen. Na, da hatte Boerne ja wohl nochmal Glück gehabt! Wenn der Pulli nicht wieder sauber geworden wäre, dann ... na ja, was wäre denn dann gewesen? Hätte er dann später bei Boerne geklingelt und ihm die Hölle heiß gemacht deswegen, ihn vielleicht tatsächlich ... übers Knie gelegt?

Oh Mann, so halb glaubte er ja immer noch, dass Boerne sich da gestern bloß einen blöden Scherz erlaubt hatte. Aber ... was, wenn NICHT? Was, wenn der das völlig ernst gemeint hatte? Was, wenn der Herr Professor wirklich auf sowas stand?  
_„Finden Sie es heraus, wenn Sie möchten.”_ Nicht, dass er Boerne den Hintern grün und blau schlagen wollte oder ihm irgendwie ernsthaft weh tun wollte, nee, das könnte er nicht, aber ... na ja, Boerne ein kleines bisschen den Knackarsch zu versohlen, wenn der ihn wieder mal zur Weißglut trieb, diese Vorstellung ... hatte zugegebenermaßen was und gefiel ihm durchaus ziemlich gut. Schlimmer noch, die Vorstellung gefiel ihm nicht nur, sondern erregte ihn auch, und am meisten erregte ihn daran der Gedanke, dass das Boerne erregte.  
_Boerne liegt mit nacktem Hinterteil über seinen Knien, stöhnt leise und windet sich ein wenig hin und her, während er ihm den ein oder anderen Klaps hintendrauf gibt. Als er etwas fester, aber nicht zu fest zulangt, presst sich Boerne verlangend gegen seinen Schoss und ..._  
Nee, halt! Thiel stoppte dieses Ab 18-Kopfkino, das ihm einerseits ein warmes Kribbeln durch den Körper jagte, für das er sich andererseits aber auch doch auch ein wenig schämte.  
Aber warum schämte er sich denn eigentlich? Vielleicht, weil diese Fantasien etwas ... na ja, halt etwas ausgefallener waren? Sooo ausgefallen und krass waren sie jedoch auch wieder nicht, oder? Gab doch ganz bestimmt noch etliche andere Leute, die sowas erotisch fanden. Und viele mochten doch auch Fesselspiele und so. Diese etwas komische SadoMaso-Buchreihe, die auch verfilmt wurde, und die er zwar nicht gelesen hatte, aber von der er doch ein ganz kleines bisschen was mitbekommen und aufgeschnappt hatte, und in einer der Verfilmungen war er mal nachts beim Zappen für ein paar Minuten hängengeblieben, enthielt Szenen, gegen die sein Kopfkino definitiv ziemlich harmlos war.  
Solange alle Beteiligten einverstanden waren, war es doch vollkommen in Ordnung, auch irgendwelche ungewöhnlichere Fantasien auszuleben. _Sollte_ irgendwas von seinem Kopfkino, das ihn seit gestern immer wieder zwischendurch heimsuchte, tatsächlich jemals Wirklichkeit werden, dann natürlich nur, wenn Boerne das auch wollen würde. Na ja, vermutlich würden seine Fantasien immer Fantasien bleiben.

Er warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Eigentlich hatte er ja vorgehabt, mal zum Aasee zu radeln, und sich nochmal in Ruhe am Tatort umzusehen. Vielleicht waren ja noch weitere Hundebesitzer oder Jogger gestern am frühen Morgen dort unterwegs gewesen, denen irgendetwas aufgefallen war. Aber bei diesem Wetter war es nun wirklich alles andere als empfehlenswert, vor die Tür zu gehen, wenn man nicht unbedingt musste. Es schüttete seit Stunden wie aus Eimern, und das Gewitter wollte auch nicht aufhören, ganz im Gegenteil, donnerte und blitzte gerade in immer kürzeren Abständen. Nee, das brachte absolut nichts, er würde mit seinem Hintern zu Hause bleiben.

Sein Handy ging. Oh. Jetzt war er aber gespannt. „Hallo, Herr Petersen.”

„Guten Tag, Herr Thiel. Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich Sie am Sonntag anrufe und störe.”

„Quatsch, Sie stören doch nicht.”

„Na ja, Sie sitzen doch bestimmt gerade nett mit Ihrer Frau zusammen, nehme ich an.”

Er hielt kurz die Luft an. Dass er nett mit Susanne zusammen gesessen hatte, war lange lange lange her. Wenn ihm früher sonntags mal nicht die Arbeit dazwischen gekommen war, hatten sie diese meistens zu dritt verbracht. Sie hatten gemeinsam gefrühstückt und Susanne hatte später gekocht, oft hatten sie etwas gespielt, irgendwelche Brettspiele, Mensch ärger Dich nicht und so. Als Lukas noch kleiner gewesen war, hatten sie gerne Fußball miteinander gespielt, nur sie beide, Vater und Sohn, Susannes Ding war das eher nicht gewesen, ab und zu war sie aber kurz mitgegangen und hatte fleißig Fotos geschossen. Oh Mann, fast hatte er ja schon vergessen, wie viel Spaß Lukas und er beim Fußballspielen gehabt hatten, und wie stolz sein Sohn über jedes geschossene Tor gewesen war. Sie waren auch öfter in den Zoo gegangen, manchmal alle drei, manchmal Susanne mit Lukas, manchmal Lukas und er. Lukas liebte Tiger, also, zumindest hatte er sie damals geliebt. Vor dem Gehege hatten sie immer besonders lange gestanden. Kam ihm alles so unendlich weit weg vor, beinahe, als hätte es in einem anderen Leben stattgefunden.  
„Sie stören nicht, Herr Petersen, keine Sorge.”

„Okay, dann bin ich beruhigt. Ich rufe an, weil mir im Nachhinein noch eine winzige Sache zu den drei Kerlen, die Harry auf dem Gewissen haben, eingefallen ist.”

„Welche Sache ist das, Herr Petersen?”

„Einer von denen hat ein paar Mal gehustet. Ich glaube, der Große ist es nicht gewesen.”

„Ah, danke für die Info.”

„Ist ja vielleicht total unwichtig, aber ich dachte, ich sage Ihnen das lieber mal.”

„Ist auf jeden Fall gut, dass Sie mir das mitgeteilt haben.” Solche Details konnten durchaus zur Aufklärung eines Falls beitragen. 

„Okay.”

„Wo sind Sie eigentlich gerade, Herr Petersen? Also, ich meine ... weil so ein Sauwetter ist.” Gerade hatte es wieder gedonnert, und das nicht leise. 

„Ich bin bei einem Freund zu Besuch, der schmeißt mich erst dann raus, wenn das Gewitter vorbei ist.”

„Ah, gut. Dann schönen Tag noch und vielen Dank für Ihren Anruf.”

So. Er kochte sich Kaffee, aß dazu ein Konserve mit ... na ja, was auch immer genau das darstellen sollte, und dann tat er etwas, das er ewig nicht mehr getan hatte. Eins der alten Fotoalben kramte er aus dem Schrank, das Hellblaue. Ganz viele Fotos, teilweise schon ein bisschen vergilbt, die Lukas und ihn beim Fußballspielen zeigten. Sein Lieblingsfoto befand sich auf der vorletzten Seite. Lukas strahlte über das ganze Gesicht in die Kamera, weil er wieder ein Tor geschossen hatte, seine Arme waren in die Höhe gestreckt. Und Thiel stand lächelnd neben ihm, seine Hand lag auf Lukas' Schulter.  
War ein verdammt schöner Tag damals gewesen. Er zwinkerte schnell. Hatte seinen Grund, warum er sich die Fotos so selten anguckte. Als er das Album zuklappte und wieder weg räumte, war es Abend geworden. 

Das Gewitter hatte aufgehört, aber es bahnte sich schon wieder das nächste an. Es hatte geklingelt und er ahnte, wer vor der Tür stand.

„Abend, Boerne.”

„Guten Abend, Herr Thiel. Möchten Sie eventuell kurz mit rüber kommen? Ich habe noch eine halbvolle Flasche Merlot übrig.”

„Jo, von mir aus.” Warum nicht? Eigentlich hatte er sich ein Bier öffnen wollen, aber gegen ein oder zwei Gläschen Wein hatte er jetzt auch nichts einzuwenden. Seit _der Sache_ hockten sie nicht mehr so häufig wie vorher bei Boerne oder ihm zusammen herum, weil er oft einfach keine große Lust mehr dazu hatte, das letzte Mal war bestimmt schon drei oder vier Wochen her. Ihr heutiges Zusammensitzen könnte ja eventuell ganz ... spannend werden. Mal sehen, ob sich Boerne zu gestern äußern würde.

„Alberich hat mich vorhin angerufen.”

Ach, stimmte ja, sie hatte ja ein Date gehabt! „Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?”

Boerne lächelte. „Anscheinend nicht schlecht. Sie treffen sich nächste Woche wieder.”

„Oh, das freut mich für Frau Haller.”

„Mich auch.” Boerne lehnte sich zurück. „Und, Herr Thiel? Was haben Sie heute so Schönes gemacht?”

Dass er alte Fotos von Lukas und sich angeschaut hatte, und dabei fast losgeheult hätte, mochte er nicht erzählen, ging Boerne ja auch überhaupt nichts an. Er berichtete von Petersens Anruf, und sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über den Fall Harald Fischer. Seine Vermutung, dass die Typen es vielleicht so richtig toll gefunden hatten, einen Obdachlosen fertig gemacht zu haben und dass dieser vor ihren Augen gestorben war, hielt auch Boerne nicht für unwahrscheinlich. Jedes Mal, wenn er daran dachte, dass die drei gelacht hatten, als Fischer am Boden gelegen hatte, schüttelte es ihn erneut. Hoffentlich bekamen sie die Kerle schnell. 

Thiel schenkte sich nochmal einen kleinen Schluck ein. „Ach ja, der Fleck ist übrigens wieder rausgegangen.”

„Aha, sehr gut.”

„Was gibt’s denn da jetzt so zu grinsen?”

„Ich grinse doch gar nicht.”

„Klar grinsen Sie!”

„Nun ja, ich habe nur gerade gedacht, dass es kein allzu großer Verlust gewesen wäre, wenn der Fleck nicht mehr rausgegangen wäre und Sie von dem Pullover hätten Abschied nehmen müssen.”

„Dämlicher Blödmann!” 

Boerne grinste nur noch breiter und nippte an seinem Glas.

Hmmm. Sollte er jetzt mal fragen oder sollte er nicht? Boerne hatte _das Thema_ ja bisher mit keiner Silbe erwähnt. Vielleicht wartete der ja darauf, dass er es ansprach? Oder es war doch nur ein Scherz gewesen, an den Boerne schon längst gar nicht mehr dachte. Gleich würde er es erfahren. „Boerne?”

„Ja?”

„Ähm, na ja, was Sie da gestern gesagt haben, bevor Sie in Ihre Wohnung abgerauscht sind ...”

„Nun, das Angebot steht, Herr Thiel.”

_Oh!_ „Also ... haben Sie das tatsächlich ernst gemeint?”

„Ja, natürlich. Und ich habe mit meiner Vermutung recht gehabt, Herr Thiel.”

„Mit welcher Vermutung denn?”

„Ich habe Sie gefragt, ob es Sie freuen würde, wenn dem so wäre, dass ich auf ... sowas stehe, was Sie zwar sofort verneint haben, aber es freut Sie durchaus, nicht wahr?”

„Na ja, ich finde es ... interessant.”

„Interessant, soso.” 

_Ach, komm schon, Frank! Sprich Klartext!_ „Okay, gut, ja! Ja, ich freue mich darüber!” Nun war es raus. Wahrscheinlich lief er gerade rot an, zumindest wurde ihm schon wieder verflucht warm. „Zufrieden, Herr Professor?”

„Ja, sehr.”

So, das war also schon einmal geklärt. Und jetzt? „Boerne?”

„Ja?”

„Nehmen wir einmal so rein theoretisch an, ich ... lege Sie tatsächlich übers Knie.” Oh Mann, was führten sie hier bloß für ein Gespräch? „Wann ... also in welchen Situationen soll ich das Ihrer Meinung nach tun?”

„Nun ja, immer dann, wenn Sie es für angemessen halten.”

Nun musste er aber erst einmal kräftig lachen! „Also, ich kann Ihnen echt nicht jedes Mal, wenn Sie mir auf den Sack gehen und meinen Blutdruck wieder mal nach oben treiben, den Hintern versohlen, sonst komme ich ja zu fast nichts anderem mehr.”

„Dass Sie zu einem erhöhten Blutdruck neigen, liegt mit Sicherheit nicht an mir, sondern hat andere Gründe. Sie sollten wirklich einmal gründlich Ihre Ernährungsweise überdenken.”

„Boerne!”

„Das ein oder andere Kilo weniger würde Ihr Herz erheblich entlasten.”

„Boerne!”

„Ja, Herr Thiel?”

„Ihr Gerede nervt mich schon wieder tierisch!”

„Wenn es Sie so nervt, könnten Sie es ja eventuell ... zu unterbinden versuchen.”

„Aha, und wie?”

„Nun ja, worüber reden wir denn die ganze Zeit?” Boerne räusperte sich, und wurde doch tatsächlich ein bisschen rot um die Ohren herum.

Oho, Boerne wollte es jetzt wohl wirklich wissen und konnte es anscheinend kaum noch erwarten, den Hintern voll zu kriegen. Thiels Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. In was schlitterten sie da gerade hinein?  
„Boerne, bevor wir ... irgendwie loslegen, also ... vielleicht sollten wir uns sicherheitshalber erst noch ein ... Safeword überlegen, was meinen Sie?”

Boernes Augen weiteten sich ganz schön. „Ein Safeword?”

„Na ja, das haben Leute doch normalerweise, die ... gewisse Dinge miteinander tun.”

„Gewisse Dinge?”

„Mann, BDSM und so halt, Hintern versohlen geht ja auch so ein kleines bisschen in diese Richtung, oder?”

„Alle Achtung, Herr Thiel!” Boernes linke Braue hob sich. „Sie kennen sich ja offensichtlich bestens aus. Dass Ihnen der Begriff BDSM überhaupt geläufig ist, hätte ich nicht unbedingt erwartet.”

„Ich leb doch nicht hinterm Mond, Boerne! Also, was ist jetzt?”

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir ein Safeword benötigen.”

„Okay, dann sagen Sie mir so, wenn ich Ihnen zu weit gehe oder so.”

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie nicht zu weit gehen werden, Thiel.”

„Aber falls doch, will ich, dass Sie's mir sagen.”

„Ja, das mache ich.”

„Gut. Und eins noch, Boerne.” 

„Ja?”

„Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie denken, dass ich irgendwie den Respekt und die Achtung vor Ihnen verliere, nur weil ich ... na ja, Sie wissen schon.”

„Seit wann haben Sie denn Respekt vor mir?”

„Mann, Boerne!” Fiel ihm nicht gerade leicht, das alles anzusprechen, da könnte Boerne ihn ruhig mal etwas ernster nehmen.

„Herr Thiel, keine Sorge, ich wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass Sie deshalb den Respekt vor mir verlieren.”

„Sehr gut, dann haben wir ja jetzt eigentlich alles Wichtige geklärt, oder?”

„Ja, das haben wir.”

„Gut.”

„Und ... jetzt, Thiel?” Boerne stellte sein Glas ab. Es war leer.

Seins auch. Ja, gute Frage. Und jetzt? „Und jetzt ... geh' ich gleich nach Hause und in mein Bett.”

„Ich verstehe.” War kaum zu überhören, dass Boerne auf eine etwas andere Antwort gehofft hatte.

„Ich bin verdammt müde.” Na ja, soo müde war er ja eigentlich gar nicht, und nach _diesem_ Gespräch würde er mit Sicherheit sowieso so bald noch nicht einschlafen können, aber wahrscheinlich würden doch nochmal ein paar Tage vergehen, ehe er sich wirklich trauen würde, sich an Boernes Hintern zu schaffen zu machen. Schließlich hatte er so etwas noch nie gemacht. Und darüber reden und es wirklich in die Tat umsetzen, waren zwei paar Schuhe.

Boerne nickte. „Ich begleite Sie noch zur Tür.”

„Okay.” Er stand auf.

„Herr Thiel?”

„Ja?”

„Um nochmal kurz etwas zu Ihrem Pullover zu sagen ...”

„Och nö, lassen Sie's, Boerne.”

„Falls irgendwann wieder ein Fleck drauf kommt, und dieser nicht raus gehen sollte, können Sie Ihn ja noch als Putzlappen benutzen, wenn Sie sich nicht davon trennen möchten.”

„Boerne!”

„Sicher, nahezu jeder Lappen ist hochwertiger und sieht wesentlich schöner aus.”

Na gut. Boerne wollte es ja nicht anders. „Drehen Sie sich um, stützen Sie sich mit den Händen an der Wand ab und strecken Sie mir Ihren Hintern entgegen!” So sicher wie er klang, fühlt er sich gar nicht, das Herz schlug ihm gerade bis zum Hals hoch, und fast wollte er auch schon wieder einen Rückzieher machen, aber dann sah er dieses ... Leuchten in Boernes Augen.

„Anscheinend sind Sie plötzlich doch nicht mehr so furchtbar müde, hm?”

„Na los, machen Sie schon!”

„In Ordnung.” Boerne gehorchte tatsächlich.

In seinem Kopf schwamm es ein bisschen. Boernes Knackarsch war - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - zum Greifen nah. Zwar war er in einer schwarzen Stoffhose verpackt, dennoch war der Anblick äußerst nett. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch trauen und ...  
Er ließ seine Hand auf Boernes Hintern sausen. Nun hatte er es getan! Er hatte Boerne einen ersten leichten Klaps verpasst. Boerne war ganz kurz zusammengezuckt, was ihn schon wieder ein wenig verunsicherte. „Boerne, ist ...”

„War _das_ etwa schon alles, Thiel?”

_Oh!_ „Sie wollen mehr, Herr Professor?”

„Ja.”

„Haben Sie da nicht gerade was vergessen?”

„Bitte.”

Ein bettelnder Boerne hatte was, was ziemlich Heißes nämlich. Sein letzter Rest Unsicherheit verflog soeben.  
„Gut, Sie bekommen mehr!” Diesmal langte er ein klein wenig fester zu, und gleich darauf noch zwei weitere Male. „Sie sind so still, Herr Professor, so kenne ich Sie ja gar nicht.”

Boerne seufzte bloß leise.

„Das macht Sie gerade wirklich richtig an, oder?” Und noch ein leichter Klaps.

„Ja.”

Die Tatsache, dass es Boerne anmachte, machte ihn unglaublich an. Nur zu gerne hätte er es ja persönlich überprüft, _wie_ erregt Boerne war, und seine Hand an eine gewisse Körperstelle hingleiten lassen, aber das traute er sich nicht so richtig und irgendwie fand er das auch zu viel für das erste Mal. Ups, er ging also bereits fest davon aus, dass es weitere Male geben würde. Dreimal langte er noch zu. So, das reichte.  
„Sie bleiben jetzt noch so stehen, bis ich gegangen bin, verstanden?”

„Ja.” Boernes Stimme war ganz rau und dunkel geworden inzwischen.

„Okay, gut. Dann, ähm ... gute Nacht, Boerne.”

„Gute Nacht, Herr Thiel.”

Bevor er Boernes Wohnung verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal kurz neugierig um. Boerne stand unverändert da. Boerne hörte auf ihn. Das war ungewohnt und ... sexy.

Daheim ging er direkt ins Bad, befreite sich mit fahrigen Händen rasch von seiner Kleidung und stieg unter die Dusche. Gott, er hatte Boerne tatsächlich gerade den Hintern versohlt, nicht fest oder besonders heftig, aber er hatte es getan, und es hatte Boerne angemacht.  
Seine Hand wanderte zwischen seine Beine. Scheiße, so hart und geil war er lange nicht mehr gewesen. Während das warme Wasser auf ihn prasselte, flogen seine Finger über seine Erektion. Ob Boerne genau in diesem Moment vielleicht auch ...? Gott, die Vorstellung beförderte ihn beinahe direkt über die Klippe. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen, bewegte seine Hand noch ein paar wenige Male schnell und fest auf und ab, und dann kam er. Mehrere Schübe Sperma entluden sich auf den Wandfliesen.  
Nachdem sein Orgasmus komplett abgeklungen war und sich seine Beine nicht mehr ganz so wackelig anfühlten, spülte Thiel sein Sperma fort und verließ die Dusche. Er putzte sich noch kurz die Zähne und schlüpfte in seine Schlafkleidung. 

Was für ein Tag!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie wohl die nächste Begegnung zwischen Thiel und Boerne ablaufen wird? Wie geht es mit dem Fall weiter?
> 
> Ich bin etwas verliebt in die Geschichte und hänge da gerade emotional voll drin, seufz. Bald fange ich mit dem dritten Kapitel an. ♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es geht weiter. ♥ 
> 
> Liebe cricri, ich hoffe, dass du immer noch etwas Freude an der Geschichte hast. ♥

„Willst du was trinken? Wasser oder vielleicht 'nen Kaffee?“

„Nein, danke.“

„Okay.“ Sie setzten sich zusammen in sein Büro. „Wann hast du deinen Vater denn zuletzt gesehen?“ Marie Fischer hatte ihm gleich bei der Begrüßung das Du angeboten.

„Vor drei Monaten. Ich habe für ein paar Tage hier in Münster eine Freundin besucht und mich bei der Gelegenheit kurz mit ihm getroffen.“

Vor drei Monaten. Na ja, das war zwar schon 'ne Weile her, aber nicht soo lange. Wie lange es her war, dass er Lukas zuletzt gesehen hatte, also wie lange _genau_, wusste er so auf Anhieb nicht einmal, und irgendwie schämte er sich ziemlich doll dafür.  
„Und wie war das Treffen so?“

„An dem Tag war er nüchtern, das fand ich gut.“ Marie lächelte. „Wir haben auf einer Bank gesessen und uns über mein Studium unterhalten, das bald losgeht. War ein schönes Treffen, zum Schluss haben wir uns sogar umarmt, das haben wir eher selten gemacht. Danach hatten wir noch einige Male per Handy Kontakt, die letzte kurze Nachricht hat er mir vor sechs Tagen geschickt, aber das habe ich Ihnen ja schon am Telefon erzählt.“

„Du sagtest ja auch bereits am Telefon, dass du nicht weißt, ob dein Vater mit jemandem Streit hatte.“

„Nein, das weiß ich leider nicht. Er hat nicht gerne und viel von sich und seinem Leben gesprochen. Ab und zu hat er mal eine kleine Anekdote aus der Zeit erzählt, in der wir noch alle zusammen gewohnt haben, aber selten etwas aus seinem aktuellen Leben.

„Verstehe.“

„Ich habe ja damit gerechnet, dass ich eines Tages einen Anruf erhalte, weil ihn die verfluchte Alkoholsucht umgebracht hat, ich habe gedacht, dass ihn irgendwann vielleicht eine Leberzirrhose oder Krebs dahin rafft, das hätte mich nicht überrascht, aber auf das, was nun stattdessen passiert ist, war ich wirklich nicht vorbereitet.“

Er nickte verständnisvoll. 

„Wer tötet einen ... Obdachlosen und warum?“

„Das werden wir hoffentlich bald herausfinden, Marie.“

„Ich hoffe es auch. Bis zur Beisetzung bleibe ich auf jeden Fall in Münster.“ Sie stand auf. „Zum Glück habe ich hier noch meinen kleinen Freundeskreis von früher.“ 

Dass auch die Ex-Frau von Fischer zur Beerdigung kommen würde, bezweifelte er eher. Seit Jahren hatten die beiden kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt, nachdem sie mit Marie in die Schweiz gezogen war, hatten sie sich auch nur noch zweimal gesehen. Aber vielleicht hatte sie ja doch das Bedürfnis, sich zu verabschieden.

„Ihr Sohn?“

„Bitte?“

Sie deutete auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Auf dem Foto da.“

„Ach so, ja, das ist mein Sohn. Lukas.“ Er hatte etwas Schiss davor, dass weitere Fragen dazu folgen würden.

„Herr Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Mein Papa war echt alles andere als perfekt.“ Ihre Stimme zitterte ein bisschen. „Aber er fehlt mir jetzt schon.“

Thiel schluckte, Maries Worte gingen ihm ein wenig ins Herz. Leider fiel ihm auf die Schnelle nichts wirklich Tröstliches ein, das er sagen könnte. Er zögerte, drückte dann aber kurz ihre Hand. „Wir melden uns bei dir, sobald wir was wissen.“

„Danke.“

Nachdem Marie gegangen war, schenkte er sich einen Kaffee ein, las alle neu eingetroffenen E-Mails, und dann tauchte die Klemm bei ihm auf. Sie sprachen über Marie und über sein gestriges Telefonat mit Petersen.

„Später fahr ich zum Aasee und guck mich nochmal dort um.“ Traumhaft schön war das Wetter zwar auch heute nicht, aber nieselte nur etwas, er war ja nicht aus Zucker.

„Wo ist eigentlich Nadeshda?“

„Sie hat einen Arzttermin, nichts Schlimmes, aber kann wohl länger dauern.“

„Ach so, ich verstehe.“ Plötzlich grinste sie. „Thiel, wissen Sie, was in dreieinhalb Wochen ist?“ 

„Ähm, in dreieinhalb Wochen?“ Ach so, klar, lange musste er nicht überlegen. „Ihr Geburtstag.“ Irgendwie schwante ihm ja nichts Gutes.

„Sehr gut, richtig. Da voriges Jahr alle Gäste und ich selbst auf meiner kleinen nachträglichen Geburtstagsparty so viel Spaß gehabt haben, möchte ich diesmal direkt an meinem Geburtstag feiern.“

„Das ist ja ... toll.“ Von wegen Spaß gehabt, ihn packte sofort wieder die Wut, wenn er an den Abend und an Boerne dachte. 

„Selbstverständlich sind auch Sie wieder eingeladen.“

Das hatte er befürchtet. Na ja, gab aber Schlimmeres. Diesmal würde er sich nicht wieder so voll laufen lassen. „Danke für die Einladung, Frau Klemm.“

„Sagen Sie, fahren Sie heute zufällig noch zu Boernes Institut?“

„Hab' ich eigentlich nicht vor, wieso?“

„Na ja, der Herr Professor möchte mir netterweise für meinen Geburtstag so eine spezielle hochmoderne Backform leihen, und diese Backform hat er im Institut stehen, warum auch immer, fragen Sie mich nicht.“

„Ah, okay, aber ist ja noch ein bisschen Zeit bis zu Ihrem Geburtstag, bis dahin ergibt es sich doch zeitlich bestimmt mal, dass der Herr Professor Ihnen selbst das Ding vorbei bringt, auch wenn er ja immer so schrecklich beschäftigt ist, vor allem damit, sich in meine Arbeit reinzuhängen.“

„Ja, sicher, er bringt sie mir, ich hole sie ab, oder wie auch immer. Ich würde sie ganz gerne schon einmal vor meinem Geburtstag testen, muss aber natürlich nicht zwingend heute sein, ich dachte ja nur, falls Sie sowieso noch zu Boerne wollen ...“

„Okay, ich fahr schnell hin, kein Problem.“ Oh Mann, warum hatte er das jetzt gesagt? Etwa, weil er in der Tat zu Boerne _wollte_? Weil es ihn womöglich ein kleines bisschen zu ihm hinzog? Ja.

„Danke, Thielchen.“

Ein wenig flau im Magen wurde ihm bei dem Gedanken dann aber schon, gleich auf Boerne zu treffen. Ob Boerne so tun würde, als wäre nichts gewesen? Mit Sicherheit würde er, zumindest hoffte er das für Boerne, sie waren ja schließlich nicht alleine.  
Kam ihm teilweise noch etwas unwirklich vor, was gestern passiert war. Er hatte Boerne den Hintern versohlt. Okay, nur ganz leicht, aber er hatte es tatsächlich getan, und es hatte ihm gefallen. Oh ja, und wie ihm das alles gefallen hatte. Boernes dunkle und raue Stimme, Boerne, der auf ihn gehört hatte, das war so verflucht sexy gewesen. Boerne war der Meinung, dass sie kein Safeword benötigten, hm. 

_„Das macht Sie gerade wirklich richtig an, oder?”_

_„Ja.”_  
Boerne war erregt gewesen, wahrscheinlich noch viel erregter als er selbst es gewesen war, und garantiert hatte auch Boerne sich gestern noch einen runter holen müssen.  
Ob Boerne dafür auch ins Bad gegangen war und es ebenfalls unter der Dusche getan hatte? Vielleicht hatte Boerne sich auch direkt im Flur die Hose runter gezogen, oder er hatte sich ins Bett gelegt?  
Die Vorstellung, dass Boerne vielleicht im gleichen Moment wie er gekommen war, das war so verdammt ... Ups! Oh, Mist, jetzt wäre er doch glatt um ein Haar falsch abgebogen vor lauter Boerne und schmutzigen Gedanken.  
Tja, passierte manchmal ganz schnell, dass man irgendwo falsch abbog, er hatte sich schon so einige Male im Leben verfahren und Umwege genommen, aber meistens hatte er das Ziel dann am Ende doch noch erreicht, manchmal halt mit etwas Verspätung. Nur in einem Fall, da war er bis heute noch nicht angekommen, konnte er ja auch gar nicht, nicht so lange er nicht wusste, wo sich dieses blöde Ziel befand.  
Warum hatte Fischer nicht mehr zurück gefunden, warum war er immer weiter in die falsche Richtung gefahren und irgendwann auf der Straße gelandet? Oder Petersen, was genau war da wohl vorgefallen, was hatte zu seiner jetzigen Situation geführt? Unsympathisch war Petersen ihm jedenfalls nicht, vorbestraft hin oder her. 

„Moin, Frau Haller.“

„Hallo, Herr Thiel.“ Frau Haller reinigte irgendwelche ziemlich gefährlich aussehenden Instrumente, strahlte dabei übers ganze Gesicht und summte leise eine fröhliche Melodie vor sich hin.  
Na, ihr Date schien ja ganz offensichtlich wirklich _sehr_ erfolgreich gelaufen zu sein! Obwohl er ja zugegebenermaßen etwas neugierig war, stellte er keine Fragen.

„Herr Thiel, was verschafft mir die Ehre, gibt es was Neues in unserem Fall?“

„Nein, gibt noch nichts Neues in _meinem_ Fall, ich habe vorhin mit Fischers Tochter gesprochen. Ich bin nur kurz wegen dieser Backform für Frau Staatsanwalt hier.“

„Oh, ich hole sie gleich.“ Boerne musterte ihn von oben nach unten.

„Ist was?“

„Sie tragen ja tatsächlich schon wieder _diesen_ Pullover, Thiel.“

„Haben Sie was dagegen?“ Boerne konnte echt froh sein, dass der Fleck wieder vollständig raus gegangen war ...

„Nein, Sie müssen ja schließlich darin rumlaufen, nicht ich.“

„Genau.“ Na, das war ja für Boernes Verhältnisse fast noch nett gewesen.

„Und wie ist Ihr restlicher Abend noch so verlaufen, Herr Thiel?“

„Mein restlicher Abend?“

„Nun ja, was haben Sie gemacht, nachdem wir uns gestern voneinander verabschiedet haben?“

Wie bitte? Hatte Boerne das eben etwa tatsächlich gefragt? Hatte der sie noch alle? Boerne spielte ernsthaft auf die ... Ereignisse von gestern Abend an, obwohl sich Frau Haller mit im Raum befand, nur ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt, und soeben neugierig den Kopf in ihre Richtung gedreht hatte, wie er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus wahr nahm.  
„Was ... was soll ich denn da gemacht haben?“, stammelte er leise vor sich hin.

„Sagen Sie's mir, Thiel. Sind Sie direkt schlafen gegangen?“

„Boerne!“ Dieser Idiot! Seine Wangen glühten.

„Was denn, Herr Thiel, habe ich was Falsches gesagt?“

„Boerne! Sie .. Sie ...“ 

„Ich frage ja nur, weil ich noch eine Weile wach gewesen bin, nachdem Sie gegangen sind, war ja alles ein wenig aufwühlend, nicht wahr?“

Okay. Er würde Boerne jetzt definitiv den Hals umdrehen.

Ein zartes Räuspern. „Ich möchte mich nur kurz verabschieden. Bis morgen, Chef, danke nochmal. Tschüss, Herr Thiel.“

„Tschüss, Frau Haller.“ Ah, sehr gut. Keine Zeugin, wenn er Boerne an die Gurgel sprang.

„Bis morgen, Alberich.“

„Darf ich eventuell erfahren, was gestern aufwühlend gewesen ist, bevor ich gehe? Ich wollte nicht lauschen, ehrlich, das war nur nicht zu überhören.“

„Sicher dürfen Sie, Alberich. Herr Thiel und ich haben uns gestern Abend bei einer halben Flasche Merlot ...“

_BOERNE, ICH WARNE SIE!_, wollte er brüllen, er öffnete auch bereits den Mund.

„... über unseren aktuellen Fall unterhalten.“

Oh. Ach so. Dieser ... dieser dämliche Blödmann! Das hatte der jetzt doch mit voller Absicht gemacht, extra so doofe Fragen gestellt und die Sätze extra so komisch formuliert. Boerne hatte ihn vor Frau Haller in Verlegenheit und auf die Palme bringen wollen. Und das war ihm auch bestens gelungen. Mann, wie sein Herz immer noch raste. Blödmann! _Na warte!_

Frau Haller nickte. „Ich kann verstehen, dass das einen nicht kalt lässt.“

Sie unterhielten sich noch ein paar Minuten über Fischer, er erzählte auch ein bisschen von dem Gespräch mit Marie, dann verabschiedete sich Frau Haller aber endgültig.

Nun waren sie alleine.

„Tja, Thiel, da muss ich mich doch glatt wieder einmal selbst loben.“

„Aha, und wofür bitte?“

„Solch einen großzügigen Chef wie mich findet man wohl wirklich äußerst selten.“ Boerne zwinkerte ihm zu. „Alberich hat bereits heute ihr zweites Date, da habe ich sie selbstverständlich wieder früher gehen lassen. Ich möchte der jungen Liebe keinesfalls im Weg stehen.“

„Das ist tatsächlich ganz nett von Ihnen.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Boerne?“

„Ja, Herr Thiel?“

„Holen Sie mir die blöde Form, damit ich wieder verschwinden kann. Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit.“

„Natürlich. Wenn Sie vielleicht einen kurzen Moment mit in mein Büro kommen möchten? Da befindet sie sich.“

„Jo, von mir aus.“ Während er Boerne folgte, wurde sein Grinsen immer breiter.

Boerne drehte ihm den Rücken zu und bückte sich. „Ich glaube, da unten ist sie drin.“

„So, Herr Professor.“ Er trat zwei Schritte näher. „Jetzt sind Sie dran.“


End file.
